<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918624">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Robin spend the day outside while it's snowing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin and Alice sat in Alice's cottage talking. Well Alice was talking about one of her many adventures and Robin was hanging onto her every word. Alice had the strongest sense of adventure Robin had ever seen. She figured that was because for so long her world was just so incredibly small. Robin couldn't imagine being alone. Sure she'd felt trapped and suffocated by her small town but she had people.</p><p>"Wait so you fought a bandersnatch?" Robin asked. She'd mentioned the bandersnatch in passing but this was the first time she'd herd the whole story. Alice had had all sorts of adventures some even more wild than wonderland from what she'd told her.</p><p>"No! I outran him" Robin felt her girlfriend's excited bouncing and ned closer to her. Whenever they could they would sit close together. Alice liked the physical affection. As long as Robin didn't sneak up on her, Robin had learned that lessn the hard way when she had scared her trying to sneak a hug in when she walked in one day.</p><p>"Why?" Robin asked.</p><p>"For fun," Alice told her like it was just a statment of fact. Which for Alice, it was.</p><p>"Oh look!" Alice said pointing out the window of the cottage. Robin looked and saw the ground had been covered in a layer of white powder. She waited to see if Alice would tell her if that's what she was looking at. sometime Alice's attention was caught by the simplest of things. "It's snowing!"</p><p>Robin looked at Alice with endearment. It was always interesting to see Alice discover or experience something new.</p><p>It was moments like these filled her with a seething rage towards Gothel-the woman who she refused to acknowledge as Alice's mother- for making the entire world something foreign to Alice. Robin would calmly ask about the thing Alice was excited about and then if she didn't understand it try to explain it to her.</p><p>"Have you seen snow before?" Robin asked.</p><p>Alice nodded bouncing a little in her seat.</p><p>"It snowed some when I was in the tower," Alice stopped bouncing and looked a little sad as if she was reliving many of painful memories. "Papa brought some inside for me once. I've never been outside while it was snowing, though."</p><p>Robin supressed her urge to go find Gothel and destroy her for all the pain she had put Alice through. It wouldn't do any good.</p><p>"I say that we change that, come on!" Robin said, jumping off of the couch and heading for the door. Alice leaped off the couch and ran towards to the door getting to the door just before Robin.</p><p>As Alice stepped outside she shivered. The dress she was wearing was not warm in the slightest.</p><p>"It's colder than I expected," Alice noted.</p><p>Robin took off her cloak she had on over her far warmer clothing and draped it over Alice. "Better?" she questioned.</p><p>Alice nodded and started bouncing around.</p><p>"Want to make a snowman?" Robin suggested. Alice had done a mini one in her tower when Killian had brought the snow inside for her and knew how it was done.</p><p>Alice balled a piece of snow up in her hand and gently tossed it at Robin.</p><p>"Oh..okay, you're on, tower girl." Robin quipped grabbing a small snow ball. Soon they were in a full on snow ball fight laughing and flirting the entire time. Robin ran around trying to doge Alice's snowball, and tripped falling back and landing in the snowbank.</p><p>"Nobin!" Alice called running over to check on her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Robin laughed. "I'm fine. Here, help me up" Robin said offering Alice her hand. As Alice grabbed it she gently pulled her down helping her land softly next to on the snowbank.</p><p>Alice squealed as she landed. "Nobin!" she playfully scolded.</p><p>"I wanted you next me," Robin told her.</p><p>"You could have just asked," Alice laughed. They both lay there laughing not minding how cold it was. They watched as it snowed over them. Robin leaned over and kissed Alice.</p><p>"Want to make snow angels?" Robin suggested after they'd been laying there for a while.</p><p>"Sure. How?"</p><p>Robin showed Alice how to make them and they made their snow Angels occasioanlly their hands brushing together as they did so. They sat up sitting in the center of their newly crafted snow angels. Robin brushed Alice's hair out of her face and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>They walked inside Alice's cottage and stood next to the door. Robin needed to get going.</p><p>Alice handed her her letter for Killian and they walked out the door and stood on the porch. Robin held Alice's hand after she kissed her goodbye and then let go as she began to walk away.</p><p>"See you around, tower girl." Robin told her.</p><p>Alice bid her farewells and went back into the cabin. It had been a good day. If only her papa could have been there. At least he'd gotten to meet Robin, Alice thought and went about the rest of her evening happy with her first time outside while it was snowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>